Astrobuns
Astrobuns are a species created by Cosmos or PringlyHasPinged, the first Astrobun. They take after the modern fox but closely represents a rabbit or even a jackalope. These creatures have a array of fetures such as quadropedal walking, wings, horns or antennas, etc. Astrobun's info 'Astrobuns are derived from dying stars. They took form and created life as a sort of way to survive longer. Their defence mechanism is too try and look bigger by fluffing out or, if needed, their horns to try and injure the creature. Their biggest predators are the species "Lenobeasts"but we will talk about those a bit later. Astrobuns are usually very happy, but it really depends on the individual! This species is very dependent on each other as a sort of society or even a small village. They are a very "If you scratch my back, i'll scratch yours" community, for example if the mother dies or is too sick to care for the young others will take care of the young for the mother or try to help and find them compatible parent. Their society is usually based on a sort of monarchy from normal astrobuns, to second in command, to the leader of the group. This does not affect the way this species live however since everyone has a pat in the development of their kind as a whole! Astrobuns live in a sort of mythical place where different species roam such ass dragons and sprites. They will most likely be on the ground due to having more hiding places where the lenobeasts can't get to them! They will most likely hide but if needed they will fight for their young or loved ones. Where they live They live on a planet that is filled with lush forests and rolling hills. This planet has floating islands that were created by gods when the legended war of magic and dark was fought, these islands are held down by large ancient chains made from the strongest magic the gods could make to defend from the dark. Though it has been thousands of years these chains and islands still exist and are now inhabited by the dragons of this world mostly used as a place of breeding when the season comes. Aside from the dragons the Astrobun's habitat is a bit more different, their habitat is most likely in a open area to roam and in tall grass to hide from their natural predators like the modern day gazelle or zebras. The plant life and overall look of the planet is very earthy with some deserts and such. The main plant life is a sort of a oily or a dark color with some very deadly parts riddled with poisonous plants or predators that use the darkness of the forest too their advantage. Appearance ''' Astrobuns are biologically like foxes but as you may see they look closely like rabbits. These creatures can have any types of horns but have some restrictions as shown right here. They will most likely have a black or dark base, but there will so often be a light astrobun or even a all white one. Though this is possible for astrobuns, these few are more prone too be captured by predators due to not being able to blend in with the surroundings. They will usually have small wings due to it being more practical for activities and their small structure. They have bird like bones that are hollow to help with flight and have small retractable claws. They are about the height of a fox but have short bodies and long ears. They will most likely have one eye sort of like a cyclops, but ever so often they may have no eyes. Their design is quite self explanatory so there is not much to say on it. '''Conclusion The a'strobuns are still a sort of work in progress but hopefully it will get better from here. If you are interested in this species i'd suggest joining the official astrobuns server and make one yourself and if you have any questions discord is the main platform that cosmos is on. I hope you liked this wiki and it sheds light on the species. Category:Species